Patent Literatures 1 and 2 disclose a magnet prepared by sintering a composite magnetic material of hard magnetic particles containing a rare earth (such as NdFeB and SmCo) and soft magnetic particles such as a FeCo alloy. Patent Literature 1 discloses that a phase composed of rare earth oxygen fluorine is formed at a grain boundary in a rare earth iron boron based sintered magnet. Patent Literature 2 discloses a composite material in which a fluorine compound exists between NdFeB based magnetic powders and Fe powders.